I Just Wanted To Make You Smile
by pleaseallowme
Summary: HouseWilson strong friendship, and serious slashness towards the end. House had always had an inkling that there was a lot more to the fact that Wilson couldn’t stay in a stable relationship with a woman but they never discussed that.


House stood on his office balcony, puffing away at his first cigarette in months. He surprisingly was not addicted to them; he just liked to watch the smoke swirl away from his lips. It had a calming effect on him, which today he needed. There were no patients and no clinic hours to make up any time soon. The pain in his leg however, was edging him to tears. Before he began to cry though, he left is office and ducklings behind to light up outside. He blew smoke rings against the breeze; which was another hidden talent of his.

Wilson, who's office door was open just a trace, could smell the smoke as it emerged his office. He knew something was wrong, as House didn't tend to smoke at work. Wilson sighed while he finished filling out a patient's referral before getting up, rolling down his sleeves, and walking outside to greet House with an eye-roll.

"What's going on?" Wilson didn't bother climbing over the dividing wall, he opted to lean against it instead.

"Nothing, I found this in my desk drawer at home, didn't want it to get stale." House said holding up the cigarette ever so close to Wilson's face.

"House I'm serious."

"So am I. I felt bad for the little guy. I smoked all his friends and left him alone to become dried up."

"I thought you weren't smoking anymore. Something's up, you don't smoke unless something's up."

"Relax, Jimmy. Take a pill…which reminds me." House took one last drag before flicking it off the side, then sliding his hand in his pocket to grab his bottle of Vicodin. He popped two into his mouth and proceeded to shake the bottle violently at Wilson.

"I'm almost out." House said before shoving it back into his jacket.

"Tough." Wilson stated putting his hands on his hips.

"Your not going to write me a prescription?" House looked almost horrified.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Pain." House looked away from him.

"That's it?" Wilson seemed to unclench.

"What the fuck do you mean 'that's it?' Forget it, I'll get someone else to give me a prescription."

"Is it more pain than usual?" Wilson clenched up again.

"What the hell do you think?"

"How bad?"

"I'm fine."

"How bad, House?"

"Bad. Get me a shot of morphine."

"Sure."

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Fucking asshole."

"What kind of pain is it?"

"The bad kind! I slipped this morning in the kitchen, alright? You happy now? Just get me some morphine. I don't want to have to go to Cuddy."

"No House. You have been popping Vicodin all day, as if that isn't bad enough. I'm not going to shoot you up with morphine."

"I need it."

"You only think you need it. Squeeze your ball, smoke another cigarette if you have to, whatever it takes, but I am not giving you morphine."

House turned his back to Wilson and started slowly walking towards his door.

"You know what she'll say, House. Give it another hour. I'll get you an ice pack, okay?"

"I don't want a goddamn ice pack!"

"Morphine's not going to happen, not from me anyway. Deal with it."

House waited an hour but the pain hadn't subsided. He'd given in and put the ice pack that Wilson had brought him on his leg, which had helped for a few minutes, but when the ice started to melt it became annoying and House ditched it in the garbage.

Cuddy gave in almost instantly when she saw the pain in House's eyes. She lifted House's shirt up so she had a clean shot of his spine while she injected him quickly with the morphine. House winced as he felt the needle poke through the skin, but almost instantly relaxed as the effects were already becoming prominent. Cuddy rubbed a cotton ball over the tiniest of pricks in his back, and covered it with a small band-aid.

"Thanks." House said leaning against her desk.

"I can't do this every time the pain becomes worse. You have to find another way to handle it House."

"You will."

"No I won't."

"We'll see." He replied monotone as he walked out of her office.

Cuddy knew he was right. As long as he continued to be an excellent doctor, she would give into his morphine needs every time, and his Vicodin needs, and any other needs he had. He had free reign, which was almost always a bad thing; mostly for him.

House was waiting for Wilson in his office. He was mad at Wilson for not being the one he could come to about the morphine, but at the same time, admired the hell out of him for sticking to his guns about it. That so rarely happened with Wilson when it came to House.

"Hi." Wilson was not overly surprised to see him sitting on his couch.

"Cuddy gave me morphine."

"For Christ sakes. What the hell is wrong with that woman?" He asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry. I was in a lot of pain. But I get it." House could never look someone in the eye while he was apologizing.

"Good."

"I think Cuddy has a boyfriend." House changed the subject somewhat.

"What makes you think that?"

"New shade of lipstick."

Wilson stared blankly at him. "That couldn't be because she just wanted a new shade?"

"It's crimson red, she would never wear that unless someone told her it looked good. And I know I didn't say it, and I'm sure as hell you didn't say it. Must be her new boy-toy."

"Thus ends this conversation about Cuddy." Wilson said as he shrugged off his lab coat.

"I'm going home. Want to catch a bite?" House twirled his cane around a few times.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Wilson asked taking a seat behind his desk.

"What?"

"This weekend, what are you doing?"

"Let me see, I've got the triathlon Saturday, and the ballroom dancing championship Sunday. I'm all booked up."

Wilson was not amused. "I'm asking because I have tickets to a junior league soccer game. A patient of mine, his son is on the team."

"I couldn't be less interested."

"It might be fun."

"What time does this…event start?"

"Around 8:00pm. Saturday."

"Don't junior leagues start like mid-afternoon? I don't want to waste my whole night at this thing."

"It's a playoff game or something. I'll pick you up at seven." Wilson was not a good liar. House did give him snaps though. If he hadn't known Wilson so well, he would never have been able to tell. But he went along with it for Wilson's sake.

"Fine."

"At least it will get you out of the house."

"I can't wait." House grumbled as he got up and walked to the door.

"Don't forget."

"Your so needy all of a sudden. What's with that?"

"Just go House." Wilson rolled his eyes once more before opening a file on his desk and beginning to read it over.

Wilson was early, arriving on House's doorstep at 6:45. He knew House wouldn't come to the door a minute before he had to, so he didn't bother knocking. He was a bit nervous considering that he had intentions of this being a date between House and himself. However, he did not mention this to him of course. House was a guys guy and Wilson was more than 100 sure that House wasn't the littlest bit gay. Wilson on the other hand was 100 sure that he himself was gay.

He'd been certain of that fact since last summer when he'd met Richie; a professional boater who had rented the room next to his for the month of August. Unbeknownst to everyone in Wilson's life, even House, Wilson had a short two week affair with Richie, starting with a messy drunken night of complete and utter gratification. It was odd though, as much fun as he had with Richie, he continuously pictured House in Richie's place when they had sex in either his or Wilson's hotel room.

Wilson was sitting on the stairs when House came out, looking a little better then the other day. By the way House was walking, showed he was in less pain, which was good. Unless he'd shot himself up with his stash that Wilson was sure he got ride of.

"Ready?" Wilson asked standing up.

"Do I have a choice? I see you broke out your good blue tie for me."

"I didn't have any other's that went with this shirt." Wilson looked down and smoothed out his tie.

House just stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. That was just a truly gay response." House said as he walked over to Wilson's car.

"Shut up."

They drove for twenty minutes before House became antsy.

"Where the hell is this place?" House asked playing with the automatic window.

"Can you stop that? It's not much farther."

House groaned, but stopped fooling around with the window. They kept driving for another ten minutes before pulling into a large parking lot beside an even larger stadium. House looked up and recognized the place immediately.

"There's a junior league game at The Meadowlands?"

"No."

"Well that makes sense. I mean, why go to the place where it's being held? Way to stick it to conformity Jimmy."

"Look." Wilson said pulling out two tickets from his jacket pocket and handing them over.

House was admittedly shocked when he saw what they were.

"These are for a wrestling match between…Marcus Von Con and Chris Masters! How did you get these?" The thrill was obvious in his voice.

"I stood in line the first day they came out. I knew you wouldn't do it." Wilson was beaming, noticeably proud of himself.

"You lied to me." House said in a serious tone.

"I fooled you. There's a difference."

"You 'fooled' me? We're not ten years old. Why'd you do this for me?" House asked as he and Wilson got out of the car and headed for the entrance.

"I just wanted to make you smile."

House stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at Wilson who was understandably a little embarrassed for saying that.

"Thanks." House approached him slowly and wrapped his cane-less arm around Wilson.

"Your welcome." Wilson hugged back, tighter than House.

House stepped back after a few minutes of publicly touching another man. He had to admit to himself that he had been sort of wondering what it would be like being with another man. And Wilson, Jimmy, seemed to be a good candidate. House had always had an inkling that there was a lot more to the fact that Wilson couldn't stay in a stable relationship with a woman; but they never discussed that.

"I'm not going to kiss you." House said as they started walking towards the doors again.

Both men began to laugh almost hysterically as they walked closer together then ever before.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Wilson said in between fits of laughter.

"Good, but who knows? If you get me drunk enough tonight I could be all over you."


End file.
